


A necessary conversation

by RebeccaAnabelBurrows



Series: The Kasinaa Verse [5]
Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaAnabelBurrows/pseuds/RebeccaAnabelBurrows
Summary: Kasinaa is kidnapped and rescued by Batman and Robin.A family conversation ensues.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: The Kasinaa Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823572
Kudos: 50





	A necessary conversation

"The little minx bit me !" the first kidnapper growled, striking the girl. 

Tears pooled into her dark eyes. She was starting to feel afraid. A bit like in that cave, the day her village was invaded by Sphasians. 

She remembered seeing the green light and meeting one of her adoptive fathers for the first time. She wished Hal would come but he wouldn't be back on Earth for at least a few days.

"Those Wayne kids, I swear. Looking like clueless rich kids, but they're ferocious ones." the guy she had bitten said. 

Kasinaa hadn't even thought about doing it at first but then he had tugged at the gold chain around her neck. It had given way and the idiot had put his fingers around the gemstone it was supporting. 

She had been so upset, she had bitten the guy. They had put back the gag on her after that. 

"Gothamites are all demented fuckers. No wonder Wayne's pet projects are too." another man said, petting her hair. 

Kasinaa really wanted to cry. She closed her eyes tightly. 

She had been so excited to go to the library with her class. Maggie was telling her about the hedgehog in her garden when armed men had seized her, threatening her teacher. 

This dear Mrs Grant was used to Gotham's streets however and hit one of the guys with her handbag but she had to stop when they started threatening the other kids with guns. She had no other choice than to let them take Kasinaa. 

She had been lifted from the floor, kicking and screaming, terrified, and thrown in the back of a large car under her classmates' and teacher's powerless eyes.

She didn't know where she was now. Someplace cold. They had told her not to cry for help if she wanted to stay alive and Kay had complied to not be gagged.

They had told her that they were not going to hurt her but Kasinaa didn't trust them. 

She hoped someone would find her soon. It was getting colder. She was scared, and a tiny bit hungry and she wanted her family. The old one but also the new one. 

"Let the girl go." Batman growled suddenly and Kasinaa opened her eyes. 

She had dismissed the shuffling for her kidnappers' moving around the room. It hadn't been. 

She started crying, relieved. Batman and his allies helped harmless people, she knew that much. Hal had told her stories, even if it exasperated Bruce.

"Touch her again and you're dead." another bat quipped.

Kasinaa squinted at them. It was Robin. Batman's second. He seemed oddly familiar.

Batman gave Robin a stern look. 

"Unhand her at once and surrender and no harm will be done to you." he said to Kasinaa's kidnappers. 

They tried to flee. They weren't that successful.

When the kidnappers had been taken care of, Batman had instructed Kasinaa to hold on tight and grappled from roofs to other roofs.

"Can we go home ?" Kasinaa asked finally. "I live -"

"I know where you live, kiddo. We're heading there."

"You sound like my brother Dick."

"We're going to talk about this at home."

And they talked about it. 

In the Cave, Damian had gotten rid of his domino and Dick had taken off the cowl under Kasinaa's fascinated eyes.

"You can't be Batman. Batman is cool." she had said.

She could stomach that Damian was Robin, but this ?

"Why, thank you sis. Your not-cool brother just rescued you five minutes ago." Dick reminded her, frowning as Bruce joined them. 

The man scooped his daughter up and she rubbed her cheek against his. 

"Dick. Kasinaa, there are things we need to discuss as a family. I have Hal on hold, I want all of you there." Bruce said, stroking Kasinaa's hair tenderly.

"Where's Jay ?" Dick asked suspiciously.

"Not in the cave, obviously." Bruce said, sighing. 

They had argued about this. Bruce didn't want a cold blooded murderer in the Cave. Dick insisted that Jason had changed. And Jason… Jason did as he wanted, at first sneaking in every now and then to see Alfred and maybe even Dick when he was staying there. Well, since Kasinaa's adoption he had been to the Manor more often, and officially most of the time.

"Well, I am calling him." Dick said defiantly. "He's family too." he added, like Bruce didn't know it.

When Kasinaa saw Hal's face on the big screen, she had clapped her hands.

"Hal-shri !"

He hadn't been supposed to be in contact with them for at least two days.

"Kova-shri. My little angel. Ladies and gentlemen. Beloved."

Most of the children and young adults groaned.

"You're a sap, Jordan." Bruce said but he was half-smiling.

"Like you mind. Kasinaa, how are you ?" Hal asked, the smile being wiped from his face.

They started talking in Pyan. 

Kasinaa closed her hand around the pendant she had been wearing. 

Her kidnappers had broken the chain when they had taken it from her but the little green rock hadn't suffered at all. It was a gift from Hal. He had bought it to a Pyan lady who sold stones from her planet in Oa's marketplace. 

The rock looked a bit like jade, with its pale green color, but it was re'vi. Quite common on Veo-4, Kasinaa's birth planet, but unheard of on Earth. Kasinaa loved it.

Thankfully Batman and Robin's intervention meant she had been able to get it back. Bruce had already promised her a new chain.

She was sitting in his lap and he had an arm around her. It was very nice.

Hal's loving words were nice too. She told him. He sighed and spoke English again so the rest of the family could understand them.

"I am sorry that being part of our family meant you had to experience this, kova. We are more exposed than most families because of our name but we'll keep you safe the best we can, all of us." Hal said.

He didn't say she would always be safe but he had never outright lied to her.

"I think you have noticed now that we're quite different from most families."

"Understatement of the year." Steph muttered, and Tim elbowed her. 

"Dick and Damian rescued you tonight. Damian is really Robin. Well, the last one anyway. And Dick is, at least occasionally Batman." he told Kasinaa.

"Occasionally ?"

"It means sometimes. Most of the time, he's Nightwing and doesn't operate in Gotham much nowadays."

"You're Nightwing ?" Kasinaa asked, looking up at her eldest brother.

"That's true. Timmy here is Red Robin, Cass is Batgirl and Steph is Spoiler." he said. 

Kasinaa tilted her head, seemingly assimilating all of it.

"Is Jaybird Batman when you aren't ?" she asked Dick after some time.

Jason spluttered, both at the nickname -he was going to murder Dick one of these days- and Kasinaa's reasoning.

"Hell no."

"Language !" Bruce barked.

Kasinaa frowned.

"You're not a vigilante ?" 

"It's complicated." Dick intervened.

The discussion about Jason could have ended here if Damian hadn't decided it was an excellent time to talk.

"Todd is Red Hood." he said, crossing his arms on his chest. 

The second Robin was a big guy and if he kept making bad decisions, well, he could take responsibility for them.

"Damian." Tim groaned.

"What ?"

It was too late. Kasinaa looked quite disheartened.

"Y-you can't be Red Hood. He's bad."

Dick's hand tightened around his phone. Bruce was glad it was only a phone call and not a video call.

He didn't want to see Jason's reaction. Kasinaa's was enough. He rubbed her arms.

"Not anymore, 'Naa." Dick said gently when it became obvious nobody else, not even Jason, would speak. "Jay helps us now."

Tim snortled at that and Dick threw him a dirty look. 

"But Red Hood was bad. Jaybird's not bad, he's Jaybird !" Kasinaa cried. 

Bruce felt his heart breaking - not for the first time. He wondered if Jason felt the same.

"He never meant to be bad. He was… a bit lost, maybe. Jay is a good person, I promise you." Dick said softly.

"Maybe you shouldn't promise her that." Jason finally said.

"Shut up." Dick said angrily. "Your big brother Jason is a good man, Kay. Right, B ?"

Dick sounded rather dangerous right now but his threatening tone mimicked Bruce and the older man wasn't very impressed. He looked at his son levelly.

"Jason has a good heart." he said and bit his tongue to not add that he should make better use of it.

"I am very moved. Are we finished ? I have work to go back to." Jason said. 

Hal and Bruce shared a look through their screens. 

"Kasinaa, I told you about me being a Green Lantern. Have you figured out who Bruce is ?"

The little girl looked at her adoptive father pensively for a few seconds before letting her jaw drop comically.

"Batman is my Dad ?" 

"I'd rather say that your Dad is Batman." Hal said, smiling.

It was the first time Kasinaa called one of them that.

Kasinaa raised her arms, trying to imitate a bat. She was moderately good at it. Dick hid his smile.

"Skee ?" Kasinaa said and Hal nodded, laughing. "Yes, Kay. Bat."

"Can you do your Batman voice ?" she asked, looking up at her adoptive father.

"Kasinaa." Bruce growled and the kid giggled happily. 

"Batman wasn't as funny when I was a kid." Dick protested.

And all the other Robins did agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this one finally looks like I intended it to (Not like a huge mess, basically).


End file.
